Going Under
by beautiful-illusions13
Summary: This is a song fic that i no sum ppl have dun...but read it anyway...Kagome sings a song reflecting how she feels about Inuyasha and Kikio being together...rated T for suicide...and sad things


_**Going Under**_

It was all over. He was dead. With the help from all her friends, they had done it. Defeated Naraku.

As Kagome tried to get up and look around, she found out that she couldn't. She looked at her leg the best she could and saw that it was a bloody mess. She couldn't stand it. She turned her head just in time to throw up on the cold hard ground beside her. Kagome looked around for her friends and couldn't see them. Then she remembered. They had all been separated when she, Inuyasha and Kikio delt the final blow to Naraku. She looked around to see if she could find any of her friends. As she managed to stand up and get a good look around. She saw what she hoped she would never have to see. She saw her friends bodies mangled up together. It took all her courage as she walked up to them and started to cry. She collapsed beside the demon slayer Sango who had become like a sister to her. She saw the monk, Miroku, still sprawled out on top of her from when he had covered her from the blast the killed Naraku. She could see Shippo, Kilala, and Sango still breathing, but Miroku looked like he was having a bit of trouble.

Once she had gotten Miroku off Sango, Shippo and Kilala to a safer place, she remembered who else she was missing. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw something in the corner of the cave and got her bow and arrow ready just if she needed it. She stopped and looked a bit more closely. It was Kikio and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was on top of Kikio and she was trying to get out from underneath him. She noticed that Inuyasha wasn't moving. Suddenly, Kikio spoke.

"He is dead." She stated bluntly.

"What." Kagome asked in barely a whisper.

"Stand down and let Lord Sesshomaru pass!" screamed a toad demon known as Jaken.

"Brother, what have you gotten yourself into this time." Sesshomaru said as he took out the Tensiega and swiped it at Inuyasha.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he sat up. He looked around and then lay back down. Then it hit Kagome. He had protected Kikio. Not her, but Kikio. That was as good a choice she was going to get. She took one last look at the half demon and miko, and turned away to help her friends.

A few days later, they had arrived at the hut. Everyone noticed that Kagome wasn't talking. Inuyasha had said that he would come back a bit later and that he had something he needed to do. So the group left.

A few days later when Inuyasha returned, he was not alone. He was with Kikio. Then he said the things that crushed Kagome's heart beyond repair.

"I'm getting married to Kikio and then we are leaving to live in the forest by the God Tree. The wedding procession will be in 1 day. You are all invited." Finished Inuyasha as he kissed Kikio on the lips.

Everyone looked at Kagome to see how she was taking it, but everyone was surprised to see that she was smiling.

'I've got to at least act happy for them.' Kagome thought.

"We will be leaving now." Said Kikio in her droning voice.

"See you tomorrow." Said Inuyasha as he and Kikio walked away.

"Kagome, are you sure you're ok?" asked Sango.

"Yea I'm fine, its getting late, lets get some rest!" Kagome said in a way to cheer full voice.

When Kagome was sure everyone was asleep, she snuck out of the hut and started walking. As she walked past a tree near the hut, she saw Inuyasha and Kikio snuggled close together. She didn't care. She kept on walking. She only realised what she was wearing when she started to shiver. She was in a small white dress that was for sleeping in that didn't even meet her knees.

Inuyasha woke up to see what he thought was a ghost walk past him and Kikio in the tree, but then realised that it was Kagome.

'I wonder what she's doing out so late.' Thought Inuyasha as he set Kikio down on the tree branch and jumped out towards Kagome. She was walking so slowly that it looked like she was about to collapse.

Then Inuyasha smelt the salty aroma of her tears, She wasn't crying that hard, but it was still enough that he could smell it.

He followed her unnoticed until she stopped in front of the God Tree.

She suddenly took out a mach and set fire to the tree.

Then she started to sing.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me

Now Kikio was with Inuyasha as were the rest of the group, but Kagome still kept singing.

Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

Sango and Shippo were crying now and Inuyasha had a look of shock on his face.

I'm dying again

I'm going under

Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Everyone in the village had seen smoke and rushed towards it. They were now watching and listening to the beautiful but sad sight in front of them. Kagome looked like a Goddess with the flames all around her and the villagers thought she was to. All they could do was scream and yell at her to stop burning down the tree, but she didn't hear. She just kept on singing.

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

Now she had started to sob.

I'm dying again

I'm going under

Just at that moment. It had started to rain. But that hadn't stopped the fire or Kagome's singing.

Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through

Now she had turned around and looked at Inuyasha and the others, but mostly Inuyasha.

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

Then she started to walk towards them all and as she was singing she gave each of them a hug and a note, even the villagers got a hug, and when she got to Inuyasha and Kikio, she stopped and looked into his eyes. Inuyasha was shocked to see that they were a sort colour of red and the tears made her look beautiful. Then he realized his mistake. Just as he was about to say he was sorry to Kagome, she started to walk backwards towards where she was standing before. Then she started to sing again.

I'm going under

Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever

Then she broke into a run that no one had ever seen her use before. Everyone stared at her with awe, but then realised that she was running towards the burning tree.

I've got to break through

I'm going under

I'm going under

At the end of that sentence she jumped into the air and screamed out "I LOVE YOU INUYASHA AND I HOPE YOUR HAPPY NOW!"

Those were her final words to him as she fell towards the fire.

"KAGOME!" everyone screamed at the same time except for Kikio who was smiling. Just before she hit the flames, she sang the last 3 words to the song.

I'm going under


End file.
